


Bewitching

by MadhouseCabaret



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseCabaret/pseuds/MadhouseCabaret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gilland was a youth he actually did have a love interest. At the age of seventeen he had met a young girl from a fellow affluent family, and by nineteen the two had finally managed to break the ice and began seeing one another. Yet for all of his calm calculation later in life, Gilland certainly did not start out so self-assured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bewitching

**Author's Note:**

> I had always played around with the thought of Gilland actually having a wife since playing the game. This started my creation of Amara, and as such the process is still very much a work in progress. This drabble was more or less me dipping my feet in the water, and seeing just exactly what I could do with the dynamics of this relationship starting with their younger years.

   Nervousness swept through the nineteen year old as it never had before. He would fidget and fiddle almost obsessively with his tie, and occasionally look up and around him. In all his nineteen years of life he hadn’t ever dealt with a situation quite so demanding as this one. Not one situation he had faced ever left him with this degree of anxiety, but yet here he was inwardly panicking. What was all this fear due to you may ask?  A date, simply just a date. No, not just any date in the entirety of the world. This was an occasion set aside for a very particular kind of young lady. A beautiful young girl with long, soft, mousy brown hair and the most alluring blue eyes. She had a smile which could light up the darkest corners of the room he was convinced. A very particular brand of wit and humor which struck Gilland on their first meeting. Her name is Amara Ianthe Tsvetyeva, and only she could cause these hurricane of emotions.  
  “The entire time I have been walking up you have been going to town on that tie. Shall I leave you two alone and seek company elsewhere for the night?” Came the all too familiar voice currently laden with snark. This in turn caused Gilland to slightly jump and look up from his tie. “No, not at all.” With that the young man stood and took her hand gently in his, bringing it up and kissing the top before releasing slowly. A soft smile played across the young woman’s lips and he nervously returned the gesture.   
  “Now, walk with me for a while, Gilandor. I haven’t seen you in a little over two weeks and I’ve been wanting to ask how you and your family have been.” With bold action Amara reached over and linked her arm with his. The action momentarily took him off guard, but swiftly he recovered and began to stroll along the street with her. “I wanted to apologize about my lack of communication with you, Amara. Two weeks is far too long to not speak with you, isn’t it? As for my family they are all doing well as I myself am.” 

 

Oh how horrible he was with this small talk. You could bring up any thesis from a scientific journal and he would go on for hours. Talk about history, talk about linguistics, but for him to try and engage in small talk was always a problem. Though it very well should not be considering his desires to launch into politics. Many of those circles dealt with nothing but small talk day in and day out. Though it appeared Amara did not care either way if he was winning her over with his social skills. The content expression on her face as he glanced over said more than enough. This was’t their first date after all, no heavens no, this was their fourth date. in between that they had casual outings, but nothing like a romantic sit down dinner. They stopped momentarily at the window of a shop to look upon the wares of the owner with mild curiosity. It was in this moment that he caught her reflection moving ever so closer in the window. Turning his head he saw his date rest her head upon his shoulder.   
  “The night feels so peaceful, doesn’t it?” Came her question in a rather soft tone of voice. Gilland looked around them at the bustle of Trigeleph, but then nodded softly before moving his arm from hers, and placing it around her waist. “Peaceful yes, but I believe for me it is because I have you with me tonight.” That comment rose a giggle from his date and she lifted her head to peck his cheek. “You’re sweet, Gilandor. Though methinks you may just be a little nervous if I wasn’t mistaken.” A teasing tone and light nudge let him know that his fidgeting earlier was seen for what it was. With a slightly exasperated sigh he reached up to run his fingers through his hair.   
  “Oh _come off it_ , Amara. This isn’t our first date, I had only been afraid I may had arrived too late.” A good save he thought, but the pursing of her lips showed otherwise. Amara clicked her tongue in a very ‘tut tut’ manner before walking along once more. “Just admit that you find dates to be a very nerve racking experience. If you admit to this then I may reward you with a kiss.”  Here she went again with the teasing. “I do not need to be rewarded, Amara.” Gilland expressed his discontent, but only mildly and it wasn’t perhaps all that serious. She pulled him gently along until they were over near the small park which sat near the center of the city. Turning around the brunette young lady took both his hands in her’s and smiled up at him. “How about we skip the fancy dinner tonight and just talk?”   
  “What?” Gilland responded in mild confusion.  
   “All our big dates have been some big to do and I know you both love and hate that. So tonight just you, myself and all the conversation you want. I know there have been a few new books you were starting on the last time we saw one another. I want to hear about them.” And this was precisely the reason why Gilland, for all his nerves and anxiety on making their outings perfect, would choose no other woman in the entirety of Trigeleph to spend a restful evening with.


End file.
